Growing Up Sand Nin Style
by sand-nin-gurl
Summary: If you think Gaara's childhood was weird, how do you think it would be for his SON? Kankurou and Gaara let their children out lose in the world... Learning life's lessons the hard way. (Non-yaoishonen-ai(Rated for Language)
1. WTF?

**Growing Up Sand-Nin Style**

WELCOME TO YET ANOTHER KYU&RYNN SEQUEL! ASK YOU KNOW, I AM SNG, AND I WILL BE HOSTING THIS MAGNIFICENT EVENT!

Kyuubi: We're all screwed.

**Summary: **If you think Gaara's childhood was weird, how do you think it would be for his SON?? Kankurou and Gaara let their children out lose in the world... Learning life's lessons the hard way. (Non-yaoi/shonen-ai)

If you just got her and have no idea who Kyu and Rynn are... Well, you missed alot. I shall fill you in.

(deep breath)

Kyuubi: Oh god.

Kyu and Rynn (who is Kiba's overly protected little sister) are two girls that Kankurou and Gaara met at Sasuke's party some time ago (see 'A Night To Remember,' chaps. 1-2). Kankurou adores Kyu with every fiber of his being, and Gaara adores Rynn enough not to squish her when she's annoying (which she can be). Kyu, Rynn and Shikamaru (Temari's fiance at the time; now husband) moved into Sunaga to live with them. The Konohas (as I call them) went back for two weeks to visit family, except Kyu came home 13 days early because her best friend kissed her and she wanted Kan-kun (but who wouldn't?). During that time, Kankurou and Gaara worked on a seal for Shukaku, which proved successful (yay! Shukaku: No! No yay!). Kankurou found out about a week after sealing Shukaku that Kyu was pregnant.

Thus leading to the scene you are about to read.

* * *

**Chapter One: W.T.F.?**

"KANKUROU!!"

"What?" (Groaned)

"GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"Temari, what're you doin' in my room...?" Kankurou blinked as light flooded his previously darkened room.

"Well, for starters, you left the door unlocked," she answered, going in the closet and throwing a shirt and a pair of pants at him. "Second, your wife is having a baby."

And it can be said that Kankurou was awake now.

"Since when?" he snapped, pulling on his shirt.

"Well, she tried to get you to wake up, but heaven forbid you be awake during the birth of your child." Temari turned around so he could change his pants.

Kankurou glared. "Shut up. My meeting ran late last night and I was tired."

"If that's the story you're going to go with, may I remind you of what happened when Gaara missed the first half hour of Rynn's labor?"

**Flashback**

_"YOU ASSHOLE, THIS IS YOUR FAULT, WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU BE HERE ON TIME?!" Rynn shouted, grabbing Gaara by his scalp._

_"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" he shouted back, pulling at her hand. "I SLEPT IN!"_

_"I DON'T CARE!" Rynn shouted, banging Gaara's head against the bedpost. Kankurou and Shikamaru watched in horror as, slowly, Gaara lost his connection with reality. "IF I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR BABY, YOU'RE FUCKIN' GONNA BE HERE OR YOU WILL NEVER HAVE KIDS AGAIN BECAUSE OF THE KICK I'M GONNA GIVE YOU!"_

_"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Gaara yelped as the bedpost switched places with the wall._

_"Um, Rynn?" Kankurou began weakly. "I don't think your kid wants a father with brain damage either--"_

_"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BASTARD!"_

_"Ok, ok..." And Kankurou left Gaara to his fate._

_"I've always thought the pregant woman's language fascinating," Shikamaru commented, watching as Gaara then got his head beaten against the wall behind Rynn's bed. "Quite colorful, really."_

**End Flashback**

And a shudder passed through those two siblings.

"Kyu's not like that," Kankurou protested. "She's alot calmer then Rynn."

Temari shrugged. "If you say so."

**At the hospital...**

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Kyu screamed, clawing at Kankurou's face. "HOW 'BOUT YOU HAVE THE BABY, AND I'LL BE LATE!?"

"Wow..." Gaara starred at Kyu's legs. "Do that again!" he cried, pointing at the blood-soaked baby the doctor held.

Death glare scale: 9

"Or not."

"Actually, you don't have much of a choice," the doctor said, handing the baby to the nurse for cleaning.

"Why not?!" Kyu shouted, turning on the poor doctor (who's just doing his job).

"There's two."

"Wow." Rynn's eyes widened. "Kyu NEVER looks at ME like that. Lucky guy."

"TWO!?" was the general outcry.

Kyu glared at Kankurou, who nodded. "I'll just bang my own head, now."

He then proceeded to do so.

(S.N.G. hits the fast-forward button)

**Six years later**

"I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"_Why_ not?!"

"Because cloths shopping is stupid!"

Kyu, Temari and Rynn looked at each other. Before them sat three very stubborn six year olds, their lower lips forming a very noticable pout, and their chubby arms crossed.

"Cloths shopping is stupid," echoed one, a boy, with auburn hair, angry green eyes and red, fang-like tattoos on his cheeks. "I'm not going."

"If Yukan-chan doesn't have to go, neither am I!" snapped the only other boy, a very cute one (as they all were) with spiky black hair and large, bright blue eyes eyes.

"If Kurou doesn't have to go, I don't have to go, either!" said the only little girl, nodding knowingly. The girl was much different from her fellows, with long, smooth red hair and pale green eyes.

"You're all going!" snapped Temari, pulling the auburn-haired boy to his feet. "That's final!"

"You're not my mommy, Aunt Temari!" the boy shouted, twisting his arm in a Herculian effort to get free. "Daddy's gonna be mad when I tell him!"

"No, Daddy will do whatever Mommy says," Rynn said cooly, taking the twisting boy from Temari, and holding him by the back of his shirt, much like one would hold an unruly puppy by the scruff of their necks. "And mommy says it's time to shop."

"That's right," agreed Kyu, grabbing the remaining boy, who instantly began struggling like his life depended on it. "You three are going to begin Ninja school soon, and you need the right kind of clothes. Temari, grab Kura for me."

"Ok." Temari nodded and grabbed the girl, who didn't struggle, but glared daggers at her aunt.

"This is stupid!" the little girl whined as she was carried away. "I don't wanna be a ninja!"

"You're just stupid, Kura," mocked the boy called Kurou. "You have to be a ninja! Daddy's the Kazekage, for cryin' out loud!"

"Shut up, I knew that!" snapped Kura. "I don't have to be a ninja, though!"

"Come on, guys, enough," Kyu said in a tired voice, clamping Kurou under one arm as she walked away towards the street where the clothes stores where located.

"I wanna go with Aunt T!" whined the scruffy boy named Yukan, twisting in his mother's arms. "She gets me good clothes!"

"Temari is going with Kura to get her girl clothes. Unless you want girl clothes, you're going with me," Rynn argued, tightening her grip around the angry boy as he twisted in her grip.

"I'll go with you," Yukan began, with the air of one making a treaty between nations, "If you get me a hoody like Kiba-jisan."

"We'll see," Rynn answered, through a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"That's not fair, we want a solid answer!" Yukan whined.

"Who's we?" Temari asked, allowing Kura, who resigned to her fate, to walk beside her, holding her hand.

"We don't have to tell you," Yukan said in a lofty voice.

"Who are you talking about, Yukan-chan?" Kyu asked, grinning. She was a favorite of the wild little boy, and she knew it, thus enabling her to harnass the power to use his admiration to her advantage.

"Abareru," he answered, after a few moments of thought, producing a rumpled puppy out of the bib of his over-alls. "Pops got him for me."

"You're going to squish him," Kura protested as Yukan replaced the pup in his over-alls.

"No, I won't!" Yukan shouted, instantly offended. "He likes it in there!"

"How do you know?!" Kura countered, readying herself for a fight.

"He told me," Yukan said plainly, grinning (revealing two missing teeth in the top front).

"Inuzuka dogs are alot more sturdy then normal dogs," Rynn explained. "We breed them like that, so they can go anywhere, and won't get easily injured in battle."

"Daddy said I can't get a pet 'till I'm thirty," Kurou complained, testing to see that Kyu had a tight enough hold on him.

"That's probably a good thing," Temari pointed out. "Since your goldfish died five minutes after you got him home."

"Goldy died?!" Kurou cried, his eyes widening.

Kyu kicked Temari in the butt. "No, Kurou-kun. We told you he went to visit his relatives in the sewer, RIGHT, TEMARI!?"

"Huh?"

Kick.

"Oh, yeah! You know how it is!" Temari nodded, rubbing her sore rear. "Gotta see your family every now and then."

"Something tells me we're missing something," Kurou said over his shoulder to his twin.

Kura shook her head. "That's what they want you to think!"

"You're dumb, Kura," Yukan laughed. "Adults are stupid."

"AHEM!"

"What? You're moms. You're not adults," he cried.

Rynn raised an eyebrow. "I see." Turning to Kyu, who was next to her, she whispered, "Did you know that?"

"Nah. I actually paid attention in Ninja Biology and Sex Ed," Kyu said sarcastically.

"What's sex?" chorused three bright voices.

* * *

**_SNG'S LITTLE FAN FICTION NEWSLETTER:_**

**ATTENTION _CATHARSIS _READERS!!**

Due to the fact that _Catharsis_ has gotten NO reviews whatsoever since I updated it, and due to the fact that the amount of reviews it has is pitiful, I will be removing it on January 1st. This is your last chance to go read it, if you liked it. And I don't care if people say "Oh, but it's so good, you should keep it up!" To be honest, I don't care; if it was so good, I'd have more reviews.

**ALSO, NEJI FANS:**

I am currently developing a fan fiction deticated solely to Neji (NOT _Lee's List Of Manliness_!), which will possibly be one of the most difficult fics I've written yet, owing to the fact that most of it is song chapters. The songs are basically just a group of songs that I think really describe Neji. If you have any ideas for songs you'd like me to use, please e-mail me and let me know the song name and the group, and whether or not you would like ackowledgement when the chapter is posted.

**LIST OF SONGS SO FAR FOR NEJI-FIC:**

_Behind Blue Eyes,_ Limp Bizkit cover

_Want,_ Disturbed

_My December,_ Linkin Park

_Hold On,_ Good Charlotte

_Aerials,_ System Of A Down

_Code Of Energy,_ Papa Roach

_Going Under, _Evanescence

_Pts. Of Athrty_, by Linkin Park

_I Hate Everything About You, _by Three Days Grace

Please _let me know_ if you have any ideas!

ALSO: The **holiday newsletter** will be back with the next installment of all chapters for my fictions. Please let me know if you have a **birthday **during this time (sorry, I haven't been keeping a list... but I will now!) or if there are any **new manga releases** and/or **Holiday fictions** out there worth while.

**Birthdays:**

Jazzywolf (12-29)

KageNoKatana (11-29)

Jasmine Starlight (11-20)

(Sorry I sorta goofed...)

**Manga Releases:**

_Rave Master, Vol. #12: _I watched a bit of the anime for this, and I liked it alot, so, yeah, you guys should seriously consider getting (or begging for) this manga!

_Rurouni Kenshin, Vol. #9: _Do I need to say anything? Kenshin is awesome. Just get it, for cryin out loud!

_Naruto, Vol. #6 (?): _Yeah. Just get it. Neji's in it! Finally! (heart) So are Kankurou, Gaara, and all the other nins who weren't in the first four novels, but who you all know about. It's a very good manga (you should know that, I mean, you're reading this fic!)


	2. The Talk

**Growing Up Sand-Nin Style**

**Chapter Two: The Talk

* * *

**

Kankurou sighed, smacking his dry-erase marker into his palm. Beside him, he had on an esle a white board. On the other side of the board was Shikamaru, reading a magazine. Before him sat the three kids.

"Ok, due to the fact that your moms and other estranged female relatives who could tell this story better had declined the invitation," Kankurou began, "it has been thrust upon us to educate you in Sex Ed."

"Who's 'us'?" Shikamaru interrupted, looking up from his magazine. "I don't have a kid. None of these brats belong to me. You're on your own."

"Aw, come on," Kankurou groaned. "All I need is the back up talker, like when we gave Gaara the talk."

"Dude." Shikamaru gave him a look. "All you said was that girls like it."

"They do!" Kankurou cried, waving his marker around. "Do you not have eyes?!"

"Ok, ok, fine." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, putting his magazine down. "So, how are we going to illustrate this?"

Kankurou looked at him oddly. "With a MARKER." He held it up. "Exhibit A."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "What? You only have one? You have to make boys blue and girls red!"

"Why?" Kankurou raised an eyebrow.

"Because! Have you not seen the Sex Ed books? The boy squares are ALWAYS blue and the girl squares are ALWAYS... pink... but that doesn't matter! They have to be different colors!"

And now, Kankurou looked at him like he was crazy.

"Daddy?" Kura whined, twisting her hands in her lap and swifting her legs. "I have to _go_. Is this gonna take a long time?"

"Nah, only five minutes," Kankurou reassured her.

"Mine took two," Gaara called from where he was reading in the kitchen.

"Shut up, Gaara!" both Shikamaru and Kankurou called.

"Ok," Kankurou said, turning to the white board. "This is Daddy. Me." He drew a stick figure.

"Why can't it be my daddy?" Yukon asked, twirling his hoodie drawstrings.

"Because my daddy's the one drawing it!" Kurou snapped, hitting Yukon.

"I knew that!" Yukon, jumping on Kurou.

"God, I'm gonna miss these moments," Gaara mused as Kankurou went to break them up.

"Come on, Junior, stop hitting your cousin," Shikamaru called, picking up his magazine.

"Ok, now," Kankurou began again, picking up his marker again. "This..." He drew a stick figure with a skirt. "Is Mommy."

"Mommy's top part is bigger," Kura corrected. "Gee, Daddy, are you blind?"

Kankurou rolled his eyes and drew two circles on the female figure's top.

"I remember them being alot bigger," Kurou said thoughtfully. "And white stuff came out. It was really good. Except that Kura kept kicking me."

Kankurou rolled his eyes again and erased the circles, making them bigger. "There. How's that?"

"Better," Kurou and Kura said together, a habit they had yet to notice.

"Ok. Now. Do you guys know what addition is?" Kankurou asked, drawing a large Plus sign between the two stick figures.

"Isn't that the div-ed-ing thing?" Yukon asked, scratching his head.

"That one's mine," Gaara said to the toaster.

"Is this case, yes it is," Kankurou said, drawing an equal sign after the Kyu-stick-figure. "So, Daddy plus Mommy equal..." He drew two small stick figures, one with a skirt and one without. "...Junior and Kura."

"Waaaaiiit," Yukon said suspiciously, frowning. "How come... when it's Unc' plus Aunt Kyu, it equals two," he held up three fingers, "but when it's Daddy plus Mommy, it equals...one?" He held up one finger.

"I was wondering when this was going to come up," Gaara confessed to the toaster.

"Blame your dad," Kankurou said at once. "It's his fault. Always is."

Gaara glared.

"We're home," Kyu called, coming in with several shopping bags. Rynn and Temari followed with equal amounts of bags.

"Oh, yippee." Kankurou took the recepits she gave him. "Credit card bills."

"What's that?" Kyu pointed to the board.

"Uh..."

"Well, that better not be _me_," Kyu snapped. "Because I happen to know I am not that disfigured."

Kankurou shook his head, erasing the figures with his sleeve. "'Course not."

"But, Daddy," Kurou began. "You told us that was Mommy, and you told us a while ago to NEVER lie!"

"Junior, why do you hate me?" Kankurou cried. "I gave you life!"

"Actually," Kyu snapped, dropping a bag full of shoe boxes on Kankurou's foot. "That was me."

"Ri-i-i-ight," Kankurou said through a gasp of pain. "I helped."

"How come I'm not on there?" Temari asked, sitting on Shikamaru's lap. "I've had sex more then any of you."

"How would you know?" Kankurou snapped. "You pervert, still sticking your pug nose in my sex-life?"

"No," Temari snapped. "I just thought I would be up there."

"Ok, fine." Kankurou picked up his marker. "This..." He drew a stick figure with a spiky pony tail on top of it's head. "Is Uncle Shikamaru. And this..." He drew a distorted stick figure, Picaso-style, "Is Aunt Temari. Uncle Shikamaru plus Aunt Temari is nothing because they're irresponsible." He put the cap on the marker. "Any questions?"

"Yeah." Kura looked uncomfortable. "I just did an oops. Can I take a bath?"

"You're excused." Kankurou nodded.

"You need a bath, too, Kurou," Kyu said, picking up her son. "Come on."

"WON'T!"

"Oh, yes you will," she said in a threatening voice, wrestling the twins into the bathroom.

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"God, this brings back memories," Gaara mused.

**Flashback**

_Kyu frowned, disturbed from a pleasent dream by the sound of a hard guitar solo. Cracking an eye open, she raised an eyebrow at Kankurou. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_"How did you wake up?" he asked, looking up from where he was croaching before her, holding a pair of headphones around her buldging stomach. "Just trying to influence it."_

_"With... what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Korn," he said plainly, replacing the headphones. _

_"Are you kidding me?" She stood up. "And our child is not an it. She's a she."_

_"I don't think so." Kankurou stood up. "'Cause it kicks too hard to be a girl."_

_"That's because it's a NINJA girl," Kyu snapped, taking the headphones away and unplugging them._

_"But what if I don't want a girl?"_

_"What kind of parent are you?" she cried. "You can't hate your child because it's not the right gender!"_

_"What if it's a boy?" he asking, raising an eyebrow._

_"Boys are gross!" she cried. "They pick their noses!"_

_"Oh, my god," Kankurou cried, feignting amazement. "Doth I see a hypocrite?"_

_Kyu glared. "I'm not going to have a boy!"_

_"Yes you are!" He knelt down and pressed his face against her stomach. "Hey! Make sure you don't have an extra chromo-thing!" (Um... that would make it retarded, Kan-kun...)_

_"I don't want a boy! There's enough boys in this house! Can't you play with Yukon or Raito?"_

_"No... 'cause then I'd wanna keep them, and then, well... Gaara would kill me."_

_"Good!" Kyu stomped away._

_"Hormones are scary," Gaara said knowingly from his corner._

_"Yeah, right, Gaara, you didn't even know Rynn was pregnant!"_

_"Sure I did," Gaara snapped._

**Flashback Within a Flashback (OOOOOoooooo! Sparkle, sparkle!)**

_"Wow, Rynn, did you gain weight?" Gaara asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow._

_Rynn glared. "No!"_

_SLAP!_

**End Flashback Within a Flashback and Flashback (Sparkle sparkle!)**

"Yeah... those were the days," Gaara said with a sigh.

"MOMMY, KUROU PULLED MY HAIR!"

"KURA BIT ME!"

"MOMMY, I CAN'T FIND ABARERU!"

"And these are these days," he ended with a sigh.


	3. Mommy, Where Do Babies Come From?

**Growing Up Sand-Nin Style**

Hi! Lol. Welcome to chapter 3. Lol. I'm in an uberly good mood because the email alert system is up again so I can see just how many reviews I have! (I am so conceited... smack me, please...)

Anyway (I'm putting this in all my fics) my new ficcy, _Crimson Love_, is posted, and it only has 3 chapters, but already has 24-ish reviews! Gasp! That's.... (does math) 8 reviews a chapter! And they're still comin'! However, the site is kind of catching up on it's self, so I'm getting reviews I read on the site three days ago in my mail now. But oh well. Soon, I'll get brand new reviews, and then I shall be a happy little writer again! Yay!

Please review!

Oh yeah... Someone reviewed two minutes ago and said "Why didn't it show that Rynn was pregnant in Bozenjishitsu?" Um... You know what, she didn't notice. There's a lot of things that Rynn is not at all aware of... Pregnancy is one of them. I love Rynn... but she's just a little... blonde in another life. Lol.

Blame KNK, not me.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mommy, Where Do Babies Come From?**

Kyu smiled slightly, peeking in the twins' room. Within this room were two beds with frames built to look like rocksides. Standing on each of the beds were the bed's respective twin, pillow in hand.

"I WAS BORN FIRST!" Kurou shouted, smacking his sister with his pillow.

"SOMEONE AS STUPID AS YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN FIRST!" Kura shouted, hitting him back.

Kurou ducked, glancing at the door and, upon seeing his mother, cried, "Mommy, who was born first?"

"Do I have to answer that?" she asked, coming in and taking their pillows.

"Yes!" they said together.

"Junior was born first, by about three minutes," Kyu answered.

"TOLD YOU!" Kurou stuck his tongue out at his twin while Kyu wrestled him under his covers.

"How come?" Kura asked, looking disappointed, crawling under her covers under her own free will. (A/N: Oh, you little suck up...)

"Daddy didn't explain that?" Kyu raised an eyebrow.

"He just gave us the pictures," Kura answered.

Kyu sighed. "Ok, you know what sex is, don't you? He explained that?"

"Mommy plus Daddy," Kurou said at once.

Poor Kankurou was doomed to be chastised when Kyu went to bed.

"Yes, sort of." Kyu sighed and sat down between the two beds. "Ok, my mom gave me this talk when I was ten because she didn't think I was old enough, but if you guys are old enough to ask questions, I guess you're old enough. Ok, Daddy's explaination was... slightly far from the truth. Does Daddy still give you guys baths together?

Kura nodded. "Yep."

If Kankurou was lucky, he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch.

"Ok, then you've noticed you have slightly different bodies?"

"Kurou has a thingy!" Kura cried at once. Kurou grinned happily.

"...Yeah, Kurou has a thingy. Daddy has a thingy too. So does Uncle Shikamaru and Uncle Gaara."

"I thought I was special," Kurou said in a disappointed voice.

"You are, since Kura, Aunt Temari, Aunt Rynn and I don't," Kyu reassured him. "Anyway, there's a reason why only guys have thingies."

"Why?" chorused the twins.

"They use it for sex," Kyu answered unblushingly.

"Ewwww!" Kura said at once, ducking under the covers.

"DADDY, DO YOU USE YOUR THINGY FOR SEX?" Kurou called into the next room.

"WHAT?!"

"Nevermind!" Kyu called, clamping a hand over Kurou's mouth. "Don't tell him I'm giving you this talk, or he'd get offended and not talk to us for an hour."

"How does Daddy use his thingy for sex?" Kura asked, emerging again.

"Kura, you remember when you were a baby and you used to reach in your diaper to make sure you did something?" Kyu asked, grinning.

"Ew, Kura!" Kurou cried.

(Fast forward about twenty minutes because S.N.G. forgot what her mother said when her little sister got the talk... five minutes ago...)

"And so, my dear little kiddies," Kyu said to the awe-struck faces starring at her, "it has come to my attention that sex is NOT gross. It is the single most under-rated sport anyone ever thought up."

"When can we have sex?" Kurou asked, looking fascinated.

"WHEN YOU'RE THIRTY!" was the desperate cry from the other room.

"What. A. Hypocrit," Kyu said, glaring at the wall seperating the two rooms.

"What, Mommy?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

Later that night...

"Mommy?" The door to Kyu and Kankurou's room cracked open, a wall of light breaking through the darkness.

"What?" was the tired, croaking answer from the entanglement of covers and two lumps on the bed.

"I still don't understand where babies come from," Kurou said, crawling up onto the bed. "You never really explained that."

"Yes, I did," Kankurou said tiredly, pulling up his pillow to hide his face.

"No, you didn't," Kyu said, pinching him.

"So, you didn't either?" Kankurou rubbed the injured spot.

"I thought I did..." Kyu turned to look at Kurou. "What do you need to know?"

"How does the baby get made from a chicken egg and a tadpole?" Kurou asked. (A/N: My friend Kate asked her mom that when she got the talk. I was there because I was always over her house. It was really funny. I read the book so I knew what she was talking about, HA!)

"Chicken egg and a... What the freaky?" Kankurou looked at Kyu.

"I did NOT say that," she snapped, sitting up. "I drew them a picture!"

"So did I, but you don't see him talking about chicken eggs and tadpoles after MY talk, do you?"

"Shut up..." Kyu stifled a yawn. "It's not a chicken egg, it's a human egg. And it's not a tadpole, it's a micro-organism Daddy makes without knowing it."

"Really?" father and son said together.

Kyu gave Kankurou a look.

"Hey, I never got a talk, either!" Kankurou cried defensively. "Baki tried, but I declined, thank you very much."

Kyu: (falls over anime-style)

"Ok, well, look," said that poor, harassed female, recovering from her fall, "when Daddy's things and Mommy's thing meet up, they join together and make the right kind of thing-a-ma-jig to make a baby. HOWEVER, when we made a thing-a-ma-jig for you and Kura, there were two, and that's why there are two of you."

"I feel educated," Kankurou said thoughtfully.

Kyu rolled her eyes and turned to Kurou. "Do you understand now?"

"I'd feel better if I got a demonstration," Kurou said unblushingly.

Kyu and Kankurou turned beet red in a matter of three point five seconds.

Kurou POOFED, allowing Gaara to kneel in his place, giggling to himself. "You should have seen your faces!"

"GAARA!" Kankurou shouted, punching his brother in the jaw (such a kind, caring big brother, isn't he?). "GET OUT!"

* * *

Ok, well... that's it for now. I don't have any other chapters or ideas now... if you have anything you want these kiddies to experience along the ways of growing up, let me know and I'll get around to writing it...

Maybe.


End file.
